Beyond the blank pages
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: She always thought that she was the mixture of the three. Her three favourite characters from her favourite manga. And then they come crashing into her world. 'Oh this will be fun.' She thought with a frown. /In which Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are transported to another world. Is it really just someone's innocent wish to meet them or is it something more sinister? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys ..with the end of Naruto I'm having an overload with story ideas. This is one of them. Actually the original plot is another story I've started writing(uploaded in tumblr account-LINK IN BIO) but ... So...**

 **Other than that there's nothing which needs to be read for this story...  
And don't worry our heroes will have prominent appearance in this story... So read on... ^.^**

 **-x-**

 _ **Beyond the blank pages.**_

 _Summary_ _: She always thought that she was the mixture of the three. Her three favourite characters from her favourite manga. And then they come crashing into her world. 'Oh this will be fun.' She thought with a frown._

 _-x-_

 **Chapter 1** The world she lived in

Her black eyes darted across the room to see the source of her discomfort. Finding the small device was not hard, since it screamed its tone so loudly. "Ugh." She moved, her eyes squinting under the rays of sun. The phone was still ringing. Loudly. Groggily she picked it up and groaned.

"Please, tell me that you have something worthwhile to say." She spoke through a scowl.

"Why would I call then? Do you really think I am that free?" Her mentor's voice came through her latest model of Gen10- the leading company of telecom and communications. The phone had cost her pretty much but it was worth it. She could store unlimited data on it and browse the e-library without any fuss or so.

"I know but... It's six..." She grumbled and rubbed her eyes. The man on the other end sighed. "Yes, I know. But this is important."

"Okay." She sighed and got out of her bed. The Minister wouldn't be calling if it was not important. "Will be there in an hour."

"It takes fifteen minutes from your place to come to my office." He spoke in an impatient tone. She grumbled about her Sunday going down the drain and replied. "Yes but I also need a bath and a breakfast."

Honestly, four years since she knew him, he's still as grumpy as ever. How his daughters had turned out to be the chirpy ones, she'll never know. With a pang in her chest she realised that it was just 'daughter' now.

"Sarada." He grumbles her name in annoyance. "Genmai." She mocks him by taking his.

He pauses and then gives a long sigh. "I give you twenty."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the mirror. "What's it about anyways?" She asks.

"I need you to visit my brother."

She straightens her black hair and raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Ishida?" She asks. He says something about her paying respect to everyone but him. She snorts and shakes her head. Her eyes land on her shoulder length hair again, making her frown. She needs to cut it.

"You want me to take Ayane?" She asks, knowing how thrilled the girl would be to meet her uncle.

"No. I need her at the hospital."

She nodded, but then remembered he can't see her. "Okay." She doesn't object. After all, her friend is the best medic in Hona-her city. Probably in the world. But she wouldn't know. They don't have much contact with the other cities other than those who go out of Hona for a mission.

Yes, this was her world. Individual islands were cities distributed around the world. Of course after the great flood, they didn't have many habitable choices either. It was either underwater or in air or on water. She lived on one of the islands situated _on_ water. Hona which translates to Peace from the ancient language of spirits. _Yeah, as if._ She rolled her eyes at it, always. She had never been outside Hona. Except when the flood hadn't come. Before that she had lived in what used to be New York. Now it is submerged underwater. She missed her old life.

"Sarada." A gentle voice rouses her from her thoughts. She turns to see the peeping form of Ayane Kasumioji. The daughter of the Minister. She smiled at her. "Morning Ayane!"

The girl smiles and comes inside. "Who were you talking to?" She asks as she places two plates of scrambled eggs on the table. After her father was appointed as the minister of Hona and after the death of her sister, Ayane had moved in with Sarada. Of course, Sarada wouldn't mind, she herself was a little lonely. Her parents lived a little far away from her place. It took an hour to reach their place by bus. She didn't regret though, her job was dangerous and unpredictable, so it was best if they stayed away from her. _But not too far away._ She frowns, remembering the last time she pushed them away.

"Sarada?" She asks again, a worried look on her face. Sarada shook her head and growled. "Your dad." Ayane looked surprised. Who wouldn't be? On a Sunday he would generally come to their house to have a family lunch. If he called it meant he wouldn't come. Technically Sarada wasn't a part of the family, but ever since she was taken by Genmai as his apprentice she became one of the members.

Ayane's bright green eyes dropped down. She was looking forward to this day. She had prepared a lot of things to eat. Sarada's face softened at her. She hated it when she would be hurt. After all that they had faced together she didn't want to see her hurt again.

Sarada raised her hand and placed it on her head. "I'll be back tomorrow. Save some of that cake for me." She spoke with a grin. Ayane's green eyes twinkled with hope and she smiled, her bright orange bangs framing her childlike face. Sarada laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, you turned eighteen today miss. Behave like one."

Ayane blushed and giggled. "Meh. I wouldn't know how to. I don't have a good guide." Sarada pouted. "Hey I behave my age!"

Ayane giggled and sat on the table pushing forward the plates.

Sarada smiled and sat down next to her. _Yes, she acted well for a nineteen year old who had seen her world end. Again and again._ Ayane thought about her.

-x-

She looked in the mirror and sighed. Another Sunday will be missed. Not an ordinary one either. Her best friend's eighteenth birthday. She wondered why it was so important for her to go meet Genmai's brother. Shaking her head she tied her hair and walked over to the table. She frowned at the book-comic lying on it. The front page had _'Naruto'_ written on it. Under the bold name was another line- _'Naruto Gaiden: The Scarlet Spring'_. It was her favourite manga-even before the world had ended. She had grown up watching and reading the series. And she had grown with the characters. They were like her friends. She had been on all their journeys with them. Or so it felt like. From time to time she would return to the now complete series and reminiscence about her own past.

One would ask her who she liked the most in the series. She would answer with the names of the three main characters. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Why? Because she was a mixture of all three together. A little bit goofy and determined. A little bit grumpy and damaged. A little bit of sunshine in the dark days.

She smiled and shook her head. She would come back to it later. She surely would.

-x-

"Jack?" She growled. The said boy took a step back and flinched. "I swear. I just came to give her the present!" He replied with a goofy but uncertain grin. Sarada sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, just don't do something stupid while I'm gone." Her advice was more towards Ayane than Jack. He was American before the world had ended, just like her. May be it was the too easy nature of his but she didn't like him-too goofy and irresponsible. But then, he was a perfect balance for her shy and gentle friend. They were in a relationship. But she didn't approve of it yet. But she couldn't say no to Ayane either. She looked at the blonde boy and cringed. He reminded her too much of Naruto. The lead character. Except Jack's eyes were brown instead of Naruto's blue.

She opened the door and glanced back. "I'm off." And she left the two alone.

-x-

"This arrived yesterday." He handed her a scroll. She frowned. Who uses scroll these days? "This looks ancient." She mumbled. Genmai nodded. "Perhaps it is. Open it." His hand ran through his light brown hair. Sarada opened the scroll and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is this?" She had learned all kinds of languages known on earth. Even that of the spirits. This resembled none. It was more like the nonsensical scribbles of a child.

"That's what I thought. I don't recognise it either and so does Hayley."

Sarada's interest piqued at the name. Hayley was her best friend since the days of old. They were childhood buddies. She was the one who bought her the first copy of Naruto. And she was another person in Hona who had learned ancient languages.

"You think Mr. Ishida will know?" She asked, rolling up the scroll again. Genmai shook his head and closed his eyes, hiding the orbs which were much like the daughter she had left at home today.

"Okay. Then I guess I should leave right away." She spoke and adjusted her jacket. It was pleasant here, but uphill it might get cold.

"Hmm." He nodded and looked down. Sarada teetered and then turned to leave, but not before saying. "You better not let her be alone today."

And as she left she swore she heard him speak "I wouldn't dare to."

-x-

The trees were denser here while the sun was too direct. She guessed it was the reason why she liked it here. The quiet and the natural scape. It was so...serene.

Huffing, she stepped onto the boulder. She could see the cottage. Small but cute. She smiled. That old man was going to have a fit when he sees her. Groaning at her burning feet she started climbing again.

-x-

She knocked twice and then thrice. Before getting annoyed and shouting. "If you don't open up I swear I'll break it and enter."

A second later the door opened and revealed a boy. Around her age. She was taken aback by his dishevelled light brown hair and groggy eyes. "And who are you to do that?" He asked in a bored and annoyed tone. Sarada scowled. "Sarada O'Connor." The guy raised his eyebrows in surprise. He paused and grinned, making her blush. "Isn't that an Indian name? And O'Connor sounds American to me." Sarada rolled her eyes. "Yes, my mom is Indian and my dad is American. Now can you move?"

"Don't you wanna know my name?" He asked, flexing his muscles. She noted that he was rather lean built-not thin but not too muscular either. She would have drooled at him if she was any other girl. But she was Sarada- a girl with immense power of self control.

She sighed in frustration. He laughed and shook his head. "Jason Curb." She looked up at him in surprise. "You're Mr. Ishida's apprentice?" She asked in disbelief. He smiled and shrugged. She could've sworn he had blushed. Somehow the thought made her happy.

"Oi! Close that damn door before I freeze in here!" A grumpy voice echoed from behind Jason. Sarada shook her head and walked past Jason, who looked at her in amusement. Unbeknownst to each other, they were checking each other out.

Ishida had grown a beard now. His brown hair was a shade or two darker than Genmai's and his eyes were light blue instead of green. She rolled her eyes and threw the scroll at him. He caught it without even sparing a glance her way and then looked up.

"Sarada?" He asked, blinking rapidly making her smile. He grinned and scratched his chin. "Man, I must say. This is a surprise." His nervous tone was dramatically aligned Jason's cry. "Oi! Get off!"

Sarada looked at him and gaped. He was trying to push off what looked like a giant lizard. Colour drained from her face as she slowly formed words on her mouth. "Mr. Ishida, please tell me that isn't a salamander."

The said man laughed nervously and mumbled. "Sadly, it is."

Sarada groaned and pinched her eyes. Oh, the day had turned into the worst one.

"I'm gonna report you." She turned and opened the fridge next to her.

Ishida looked mortified. "What? No! Why would you do that?"

Sarada glared him and crossed her arms. "Because it's illegal to keep them in cold areas. Don't you know it?"

Ishida passed her a goofy grin and shook his head. Jason huffed and grumbled something unintelligible. Sarada sighed and spoke through her own irritation. "No wonder it's trying to climb up on him."

Jason looked at her as he finally threw the reptile off of him. She rolled her her eyes and snorted. "Your chakra nature is fire."

He gaped at her before shaking his head and disappearing behind what she assumed to be the bedroom door.

-x-

"I see. So none of you can read it?" He asked through his cigar. Sarada nodded and placed her head on her hand. "I've never seen anything like this. Although it does look like... Greek? No, may be..." She bent her head towards the scroll. "Japanese?"

"It's not a human language. As far as I think." Ishida spoke after blowing smoke. Sarada wrinkled her nose and turned her head away.

"Sorry, kid. But I need time. You'll have to wait till the morning to get this one out of me."

-x-

Sarada groaned as she shivered, it was colder than she predicted here. And above all the salamander's croak was determined at keeping her awake. Deciding to go and help Ishida she got up.

-x-

"You don't look good."

Ishida looked up to see Sarada smiling down at him. Honestly, the kid could become a brilliant thief. He could never sense her arrival. "Yeah. It's much harder to decipher than I thought."

Sarada nodded and sat across him. May be it was the quiet or the biting cold that it suddenly came down to her like a slap. "Wait. What if..." She took the scroll and blew on it. Normally, dust would scatter around any scroll and then disappear but this time instead of dust the scribbles started scattering.

Ishida watched in amazement and got up in slow motion. "What is it?" He whispered in wonder as Jason entered the room, with a puzzled look.

Sarada looked smug as the scribbles rearranged themselves in air and then went back to the scroll.

"Can you read it now?" She asked. Because she could, as easily as the english alphabets.

"Yes." He spoke in a tired voice.

It was the spirits tongue-one that had been extinct since 10 decades.

"What does it say?" Jason spoke, his interest must have been caught when the letters flew out of the scroll. Sarada smiled. He looked like a child in wonder. A very handsome child. She mentally slapped herself and blushed.

Ishida sniffed and read, before speaking to them. "It's a summoning spell. I think... Yes, it summons something from another dimension."

Sarada looked at him and then down. Summon? She remembered what Genmai had said.

 _"We found it near the shores. Someone must have used it."_

 _Sarada furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"_

 _"We don't know. I've got people looking into it. So I want you to figure out what this does. It might help us figuring some other things."_

Whatever was summoned to this world from there, something told Sarada that it wasn't anything she would particularly like. So she packed her backpack again and left. Not bothering to stay till sunrise.

-x-

They had left together actually. He had to go down anyways. His mother was getting all emotional and had sent him messages saying that he hasn't visited the family since forever. So when Sarada started to leave, he packed his baggage and left his mentor's house to return to his. And now as the walked down the cliff he felt his muscles tensing in exhaustion. He had trained the entire day, and even in night it was hard for him to sleep due to that lizard.

He stopped and turned to see Sarada trailing behind him. "So, how long have you known Ishida?" She looked at him and grinned. "Three years. He hasn't changed much." He nodded and snorted. "Good to hear that you've endured more than I have."

Sarada smiled and passed him a look of amusement. He blushed. Weird. He never blushed. He was the one who made others blush.

-x-

"You sure?" Genmai looked up at her. His glasses sat on the brink of his eyes, on the verge of falling off.

"Can you not read it?" Sarada asked through a huff. Honestly, this man would be the death of her. He shook his head. "No. Not really." His smile was forced. She could see that he was tired. Then she remembered. "You found something didn't you."

He gave her a long stare and nodded. "Traces of blood." Her eyes furrowed. The summoning spell did not require any blood unless... "You think it's a demon from hell?"

He shrugged. "May be. We can't be sure yet." She nodded and sighed. A little too tired. She was a little too tired. Not like her mentor though.

He sighs and waves. "Go home. I'll call you if..."

She nodded. If he needed her. Being the minister's apprentice was difficult. He never let her take many missions outside Hona, but there were some jobs only she could do. Part of the reason why he kept her inside the city boundaries was because of her...ahem... Abilities.

Yes, even amongst the weirdos she was a weirdo. She would snort at that. No one knew, apart from Ayane, Ishida and Genmai. Something told her that the boy Jason might know as well.

She sighed and swooned before turning to leave.

-x-

The moment she reached home she was greeted by Ayane's hug. Bone crashing. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you!" She was jumping up and down. Huh. Guess she got her present. Sarada scratched her head and grinned. "You like it?"

"I love it!" She kissed her cheeks, making Sarada laugh.

"Well then... I guess my hard work pays off." She had got her the latest dress from her favourite store-the one she had been ogling for months. Of course, Sarada had to save for the same but the happy look on her face made her smile too.

-x-

"Ugh. I'm stuffed." Sarada spoke wiping her forehead. She had eaten too much of Ayane's cooking. And now she was almost bursting.

Ayane giggled and place her head on her hand. "How's uncle Ishida?" She asked.

Sarada waved her hand and snorted. "Too happy for his age."

-x-

"Ayane?"

"Hmm." The said girl looked up from the book. It was a book about the quick medical remedies. Sarada placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. "Where's my copy of Naruto 699?" She had a vague idea as to where it could be. She hoped not though.

Ayane blushed and smiled nervously. "Jack took it."

"Took it?" Sarada pursed her lips and slumped. Ayane blushed even harder and shrugged. "I mean I allowed him to take it."

Sarada groaned. She hated it when people borrowed that chapter. Because it is where Sasuke returns Sakura's feelings openly.

Grumbling under her breathe she went to sleep, leaving a giggling Ayane behind.

-x-

 **Stay in tune for the next chapter... Coz our three heroes will finally appear**.

 _ **-NLP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes the new chapter is here... And with it enter our heroes... Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno.**

 **Read on!**

 **-x-**

 _ **Beyond the blank pages.**_

 _Summary_ _: She always thought that she was the mixture of the three. Her three favourite characters from her favourite manga. And then they come crashing into her world. 'Oh this will be fun.' She thought with a frown._

 _-x-_

 **Chapter 2** Their world as it was

"Well, to be honest under any normal circumstances, you should have been locked away. Imprisoned for life…" Kakashi spoke from behind his mask. Sasuke gave a short nod to the man—the present Hokage.

"The only reason your wishes are being entertained and all you actions up till now pardoned …is because your aid was instrumental in dispelling the infinite Tsukuyomi."

Sakura never took her eyes off his face. After all he was leaving again. She had to make sure she saw him the last time before she would see him again.

Kakashi continued his lecture to the boy in front of him. "Of course even that wouldn't have gotten you off the hook by itself… This is mainly thanks to support from the hero and the central force in ending the war, Naruto and myself as the sixth Hokage. Make sure you keep that in mind."

Sasuke looked at him and closed his eyes, nodding. He opened them as he spoke again.

"So try to keep yourself under control, yeah? Cause it'll be my ass on the line this time…"

Sasuke inhaled and finally spoke. "Yeah, sorry."

"You're really gonna leave? Tsunade-sama is just about to finish creating your artificial arm out of Hashirama's cells."

Sasuke gave her a long stare before speaking. "Right now, I need to see this world for myself. I must know what kind of state the world is in. I feel like I'm finally able to see all the things that I've overlooked and messed up till now. And if I don't seize this opportunity I might miss my chance to see with this kind of clarity again…"

Sakura nodded while he took a pause. "On top of that… there are a few things that have been on my mind."

Sakura looked down, fighting a blush and spoke in a feeble tone. "Well, what if I asked you to take me with you?" She threw a shy glance at him.

Sasuke stilled. The offer was tempting. Too tempting. But…

"This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" Sakura slumped as she repeated his words thrown at her. Suddenly she felt his fingers on her forehead and looked up in surprise; her heart beating faster than Minato's known flash steps.

"I'll see you when I get back." He spoke in a soft voice. He finally returned her feelings. This was the least he could do for her "And thank you."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _Finally_. He thought as he glanced at Sakura's content face as Sasuke turned to leave.

-x-

Sasuke looked surprised as he saw him leaning to a tree. "I didn't think you'd come…"

Naruto scowled and gave him a look. "Hmm…"

He was about to say something when suddenly the wind picked up. Naruto's eyes widened as the world around them suddenly started distorting. Sasuke gasped and looked up.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura's voice echoed after them. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Sakura! Stay back!" He shouted. But it was too late, she was too close. And as the three started fading, Kakashi landed on a three and gasped. "Naruto!" He shouted, as his students disappeared in front of him.

-x-

"Ugh." She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She blinked and got up with a gasp. Naruto and Sasuke were on the floor a little far away from her. She rushed to them to check if they were okay.

Silent and uncertain footsteps approached her from behind making her look up. She gasped and backed away, before glaring the figure in front of her. "Who are you?"

The figure gulped and gaped at her before turning his head to the unconscious duo of boys. "It worked."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the boy's face. He looked mortified.

He cursed under his breath and backed away from them. "Uh-Oh!"

-x-

 **Please rate and review... Fast! Type those thoughts out in the review section and tell me how it was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Sorry I'm late. Had this horrible… horrible… empty feeling about … NARUTO ENDING! (T.T) Why?!  
Anyways… Read on…**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 3** When two worlds collide.

Sarada sighed as she walked down the stairs. "What is it?" She asked as she saw Ayane fiddling with the pillow. Her best friend looked and smiled nervously. "Ah. Jack wanted to see you. He needs help for something."

Sarada raised her eyebrows. "Where is he then?"

Ayane's smile if possible grew wider. "He wants you to meet him at his place."

Sarada glared her, making her giggle. "I'll come with you."

-x-

One. Two. Three. Three perfect knocks. Sarada crossed her arms and huffed. Ayane patted her in assurance and whispered. "It must be something important."

"Yeah, right. Joy." Sarada groaned.

The door opened, revealing a frightened Jack. Sarada furrowed her eyebrows as he grabbed her hand. "Oh thank god you're here. I need your help."

Sarada nodded and sighed. "What is it?" She was about to enter when he suddenly blocked her path.

"Wait. But you have to promise first!"

"Promise what?" Sarada eyed him warily.

Jack gulped and smiled slightly.

"That you won't be mad." Jack mumbled, earning a glare from her. "Depends on what you did."

"Ah. Ha. It's not that bad." He sounded uncertain himself, but assured her none the less.

-x-

"What the hell?" Sarada's eyes widened as she saw those three. Eyes bulging and arms trembling, she choked on air. Jack gulped as she gasped at the three in front of her.

"Look it was just an accident." Jack exclaimed. Ayane eyed them confusingly and shook her head. "Who are they?"

Sarada stilled and closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. It worked to an extent. She opened her eyes and turned to Jack, a glare adorning her face.

"Explain. Now. Before I kill you myself."

Jack backed away from her as she raised her fist threateningly. Because the three sources of her discomfort were her three favourite characters from her favourite manga.

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

In the flesh.

-x-

Sarada groaned as the three heroes looked at her and then at Jack. She saw Naruto pass a look to Ayane too.

Jack sighed and moved to sit. "May be I should sit down."

Her glare once again returned to him. He stopped and stood up again. "Or maybe not."

Sarada looked at the three people in front of her. Sakura was confused beyond any scope. Sasuke looked suspicious. While Naruto was idiotically staring here and there.

"What do you guys remember last?" Sarada asked, trying to sound polite. But completely failing. Ayane pursed her lips and rubbed her back in soothing motions. It relaxed her a bit.

Sakura placed her finger on her chin and tapped. "Sasuke was leaving the village I think. And... He had..." She blushed visibly and looked down.

Sasuke pursed his lips as Naruto snickered. "Man. What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to a painting. Sarada glared him and sighed. "Sasuke, can _you_ tell me what exactly happened?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, contemplating the consequences of telling her. Deciding that the trio in front of them was their only hope of figuring out what was happening he told them everything. Sarada listened attentively, while Sakura and Naruto bickered in silent voices. When he finished telling her, Sarada sighed and closed her eyes.

"What was your name again?" Sakura asked, a slight embarrassed blush adorning her cheeks. Beside her, Naruto rubbed his now swollen head tenderly, making Ayane giggle. Naruto looked up at her and passed a goofy grin.

Sarada raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Sarada." She mused. Might as well have some fun, she thought. Ayane looked curiously as Jack snickered behind her. "If only they knew." He mumbled under his breath. Sarada glared him and growled. "Don't you dare!" Who knew what would happen if they told them the future?

Sakura nodded. "How do you know our names? I mean it's clear that we're not in our world. And even if these two are famous, they can't be so…" Sakura trailed of as her eyes landed on the bemused look on Sarada's face.  
"You don't think you're famous?" Sarada asked, smiling slightly. Jack sighed in relief. He was safe from her anger for now.

Sakura blushed and fidgeted. "Ah! Uh! Not as much as they are!" She whispered while looking here and there on the floor. Jack blinked as Sarada snorted.

"You really do underestimate yourself! You're the most popular girl from…" Sarada trailed off furrowing her eyebrows. How could she put it? Sasuke gave her a look and raised his eyebrows. "Anyways, you're really famous too you know that? I mean sure these two are the heroes from the war but you…" Jack cleared his throat, making her glare again. "Yeah! Yeah, swoon over your favourite one. But when I wanna _talk_ to my favourite character you shoot me down!"

Sarada gaped at him, before slapping her head.

"Favourite…"

"Character?" Naruto and Sakura whispered, while Sasuke furrowed his eyes in disbelief. Sarada exhaled loudly and turned to Ayane. "Tell me you like him for his looks."

Ayane blushed and chuckled nervously. Sarada sighed and stood up. "Okay that's it. Jack of the idiot country—"

Jack glared her before speaking "No!"

"You have to. This is your mess!" Sarada's glare, if possible grew even scarier. "Go to Tenzin and inform him. Now." She spoke through a growl. Jack huffed and left the room shouting. "One day you'll regret all this."

Sarada rubbed her forehead and mumbled. "I already do." Ayane sighed as her Gen9 rang, making the three manga characters jump. "What the hell is that?" Naruto growled.

Sarada ignored him as Ayane picked up her phone. "Yes?" "Alright. I'll be there. Sure." " Ah-Huh." "Prep him up then."

Ayane dropped her phone and turned to the gloomy Sarada. "You're gonna leave me, now?"

Ayane smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. But they found a man in critical condition near the shore. I have to go."

Near the shore? Sarada furrowed her eyebrows. "Ayane!" She called as Ayane turned to leave, making her stop. "When he wakes up, give me a call." Ayane looked at her questioningly and tilted her head. "You think he's..?"

Sarada crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. Will have to talk to Genmai. Figure more out. But just to be sure."

Ayane nodded and left, leaving an exhausted Sarada with the three heroes. She was gonna take a long holiday, once this was over.

-x-

"So you're saying that we are characters from a comic book in this world?" Naruto asked, with his trademark pursed lips. Sakura was in shock while Sasuke looked a little skeptic. Okay, a lot skeptic.

Sarada sighed and nodded. "Yes. Although I'd prefer if you call it a manga."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and frowned. "A man ga?"

"Manga. Manga!" Sarada spoke, getting a little agitated. Sakura interrupted as Naruto opened his mouth again. "How do you think we came here?"

Sarada closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know for sure. But I think it was a summoning spell. But—" She narrowed her eyes, unsure of the nagging feeling settling in her stomach. Why am I so paranoid? She thought with a frown.

Sasuke stood up and walked to her before crouching in front of her. "I don't believe you."

Sarada looked at him, surprised at the distance between them. She would have blushed if it wasn't for the look in his face. It made her instead, want to punch his face.

"I wonder why I'm not surprised at that." Sarada spoke sarcastically, making him glare her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped as his visible eye turned red. Sarada rolled her eyes and snorted. "Great. Sharingan. Typical."

Sasuke smirked. "So you know what it is. Do you know what it does?"

Sakura walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stop it. You can't do this! She's the only one who can tell us what's going on."

Naruto jumped in too. "And might be the only person who can send us back!"

Sasuke glared Naruto before turning to Sakura. Suddenly his scowl fell from his face as he saw her expression. She was looking at him so tenderly that he almost felt sorry for himself. He just didn't know for what. Crouching down to his level Sakura whispered. "Sasuke, you've got to start trusting people. Not everyone is out to harm us."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Yes but we have to find out. One way or another."

"Sharingan won't work on me. Someone else may be, but not me." Sarada crossed her arms and lay back in the chair. Sasuke gritted his teeth as she stuck her tongue at him. "And why not?"

Sakura shifted her weight and tilted her head. "I know this isn't right but still, I too find it hard to believe that the sharingan won't work on you."

Naruto threw an amused glance at Sakura before snorting. "Yeah, same here."

Sarada sighed. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully it won't become days. "In our world, things—spells work differently."

"Spells? As in magic?" Sasuke could have snorted if it weren't for his pride as an Uchiha. This girl was surely mad.

Sarada narrowed her eyes. "Funny aren't we?" Sakura dropped her head and sighed. "Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced her way and scowled. Why did she trust this girl? Sakura was naïve surely. But this much?

Sarada bit her retort at Sasuke. She had to calm down if she was gonna be of some use here.

"Yes. Magic. In your world your chakra governs jutsus, right? The same way in our world our chakra governs magic. I don't think there's much difference between magic and jutsu except a few technicalities."

"Like?" Naruto, surprisingly asked leaning towards Sarada. She smiled. He looked like a curious kid here.

"Hmm." Sarada closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Like over the time you guys can learn jutsu. It can range from multiple chakra natures. Like Sakura, you chakra nature is earth and water, but you can also perform yin and yang release."

Sakura blushed and fidgeted. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Just listen. Sakura, your original chakra nature is elemental but over the time you added spiritual chakra too. In our world, adding another chakra nature is impossible. It will remain the same for the entire life. If you're born with fire only. Well, spend the rest of your life with only fire."

Naruto, Sakura gaped at her while Sasuke closed his eyes in understanding. "Whoa!"

Sarada shrugged and flopped back into her relaxed position. "Anyhoo… Sharingan is similar to a telekinetic spell on our world so… it won't work on me."

Sasuke opened his left eye to reveal the purple rinnegan. "Why?"

Sarada gave him a long hard stare and pursed her lips. After what it seemed like a millennium she spoke. "I've got a sort of mental shield against these."

"How?" Sakura tilted her head. Naruto made a poker face and nodded. "Yeah, you lost me here."

Sarada sighed. Another example. "Sakura. Remember when Ino tried that mind seizure jutsu?"

Sakura gasped. "How did you know?"

Sarada stopped her. "Your inner spirit thwarted the technique, right?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, while Sasuke looked confused. "Well, it's sort of like that. Except it's more like a shield in my head."

"But—" Naruto started. Sarada stood up abruptly, making the three jump. "Okay! That's enough of my abilities. Time to find out how you three-" She pointed to each "Are gonna go back home. Your home."

"So does that mean you'll help us?" Sakura asked while looking hopeful. Sarada grinned and shrugged. "Honestly. Got no choice."

She motioned them to follow her. She let Sasuke and Sakura pass before she turned to see Naruto bend over to the table. He was reaching out to a book. A comic. Manga.

Naruto gulped as his hand almost touched the 'manga'. It had his and Sasuke's picture on the cover. But before he could touch it a hand grabbed his. He looked up to see Sarada staring at him with guilt.

"I don't think it is good idea." She spoke in a whisper.

Naruto's eyes flitted to the comic and then to her. "But."

"Knowing the future will not help. And besides, it might do more damage." Sarada spoke, wearing an expression of uncertainty.

"Alright."

Naruto walked past her, leaving her with the comic. She picked it up and stuffed it in her backpack, before following the trio out.

-x-

"Jason?" Sarada blinked fast as she eyed the boy in front of her. He scratched his head and chuckled. "Hey!"

"What're you doing here?"

"I met Jack in the market. He told me what happened. So, I came to help." Jason shrugged as he eyed the three characters behind her. The tallest one looked at him with pure loathing, making him glare him.

Jack looked glum and walked in the house after him. Sarada raised her eyebrows and stopped him. "What'd Genmai say?"

Jack inhaled and puffed his face, before speaking in an imitation of the minister's voice. "I've got loads on me right now. I can't focus on these petty things. Go solve it yourself."

Sarada groaned and slapped her head. "Sometimes I wanna kill you both." Ayane giggled and shook her head before placing two more bowls of noodles on the table. "Let's eat first."

Naruto fist bumped air and sat down first, followed by Jack and then Ayane herself. Sakura and Sasuke followed after. Sarada looked at the three ninjas and inhaled.

"So, you mean they're gonna do nothing?" She asked in a disappointed tone. Jack grumbled a 'nope' through his noodles making both Sakura and Ayane chuckle. Naruto slurped his noodles and grinned. "Man this is amazing! Ayane, you've got to teach me how to make this!"

Ayane blushed and nodded an 'okay'. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so you can burn down your kitchen. And mine." Naruto scratched his head and grinned. "Hehe!"

Jason raised his eyebrow and pointed to the trio, before looking at Sarada (Who was frowning at the resemblances between the two blondes). "Aren't they supposed to speak Japanese? I mean given that the book is…"

Sarada laughed and waved her hand. "Must be because they were summoned from the English prints." Jason gaped and nodded in understanding, making her shake her head.

And as she saw the unlikely group of fictional and real characters, she thought with a smile _'This might not be that bad.'_

-x-

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Jason waved them before turning to Naruto. "See ya later pal!"  
Naruto grinned saluted him with two fingers. Sarada walked after him and called his name. He turned with a grin. "You want a goodnight's kiss?" Sarada slapped his shoulder and fumed. "Why the hell would I want that?"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Kidding! What's it?" Sarada pursed her lips before speaking in a low voice. "I need you to ask Genmai about that scroll from earlier."

Jason raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You think it's somehow connected to these three?" Sarada nodded slowly. "It's just this feeling I have. It might be nothing but… Just please check on it once." Jason gave her a long stare before giving her a smirk. "On one condition."

Sarada rolled her eyes and huffed. "What?" "A kiss." She glared him and crossed her arms over her chest. Damn this flirt. "Okay. Okay!" He turned to leave, but then faced her again. "Just a little, on the cheek!"

Sarada rolled her eyes and pushed him, making him laugh. "Good night." He waved as she closed the door. Flirt. She thought with a blush as she made her way to the living room.

-x-

"Alright. I'm gonna bunk here!" Naruto sat near the bed with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. His only hand. He looked at Naruto and sobered. They shared the one-handed condition. He remembered the battle and looked down in shame.

"Ayane! Thank you for lending me this to wear." Sakura entered the room wearing blue PJ's. Sasuke looked up to see her smiling through her shoulder length disheveled hair. His heart clenched at the reminder of all the hurt he had put her through and he abruptly got up. When the three shot him questioning looks he just mumbled. "Need fresh air."

-x-

Sarada turned the pages and smiled. It was weird, having them here and yet looking at them in the pages. But then as she reached the page where Sasuke was supposed to leave for his journey she frowned. "They disappeared." The figures of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had disappeared from the pages. "But." It felt as if she was trapped in a small box, with the walls squeezing her in. She went through the chapter page by page. She eyed every single scene. Not daring to miss even the tiniest of detail.

Sasuke frowned as he saw her flip pages furiously with a horrified expression. "What is it?" He asked, walking to her with cautious steps. She looked up with horror and gulped. "There might be some more… collision from your world." She spoke as her hands trembled over the image of Sasuke and Naruto standing. Naruto was smiling at the nine tailed fox, while Sasuke stood behind him with a smile. Nothing much had changed. Except. "Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox. Is not here." She whispered to Sasuke, whose eyes widened at the image on her lap.

-x-

Naruto gasped and clutched his stomach as he felt something he had only felt once. Inside his head, the nine tailed fox gasped. _Naruto_! It screamed. "Kurama." He whispered as a loud cry of a fox echoed throughout the vicinity. "But it can't be!"

-x-

 **Hehe cliffhangers! Don't you just love them? No. Well. Ah. I guess I'll try to upload fast then.**

 **-_-  
EhHehe… **

_**-NLP**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The first action packed, high on adrenaline chapter is here. And people you're gonna love this one! SO chop chop! Read on!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 4** Resonance.

Sarada gasped as she saw the gigantic nine tailed fox amongst the buildings. People were screaming and scattering away as the demon destroyed many structures. With a gasp she saw a small kid standing in the middle of the chaos. The building next to him collapsed and sent debris hurdling his way. "No!" She started but stopped.

Sakura punched the falling debris and smirked as Sasuke disappeared with the child. Sarada sighed in relief as they both landed next to her with the child. Ayane came from behind and shouted. "What is that?"  
Naruto cursed out loud and glared. "Why? How?"  
Sakura looked at him in worry and rushed to him as he clutched his stomach. "Naruto! Are you okay?" He nodded in response and gritted his teeth. "For now. But how come there's another nine tailed fox..?"  
Sarada shook her head as Ayane came next to her. "I don't know. I just saw it disappear in the pages when this…"

They stood there contemplating their next move, when Jack and Jason appeared. "What happened?"  
Sarada explained them the same and groaned. "Jack. I swear I'm gonna…"  
"Kill me… Yeah I know." He spoke through a scowl. She glanced his way and sighed. They needed to work as a team if this had to be solved. So she inhaled and spoke. "We have to get it away from the settlement."

The rest nodded and poised. "Sasuke, Sakura, you guys follow Jason to the beach. Naruto lead him to the shore—" She paused as he passed her a look. "Beyond that giant wall." He nodded and ran, activating his sage mode. Jason gave a curt nod to her and took off while shouting "Keep up you lot!" Sakura passed her a look as Sasuke ran after Jason. "But I would be much more useful here. I mean the civilians…"  
Sarada shook her head. "No. Ayane can take care of that. You need to help your team." Sakura was not satisfied from the decision but she rushed after Sasuke as he called her name.

Jack and Sarada exchanged nods before running off in different directions.

-x-

Naruto clutched his stomach as another wave of nausea passed through him. Inside his head, Kurama screamed. _'Naruto. We need to defeat it.'_ Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yeah. I know." His clone disappeared as one of the tails smashed a few feet away from him. The force sent him flying away as Jason, Sakura and Sasuke landed in front of another clone. Sakura rushed to the original Naruto and helped him up as the nine tailed replica screamed above them. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, feeling uncertain. What could she possibly do to help these two? Naruto nodded and got up before cursing.  
Jason narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Heh! Those tails look fluffy." Sasuke glared him and scoffed before activating his sharingan. "Try not to squish it then."

Jason rolled his eyes as Sasuke raised his sword and charged ahead. Following suit was Naruto, glowing in his sage mode. Sakura pursed her lips and shook her head, before following both the boys. Jason scoffed and laughed at the fictional characters before clapping his hands together. His hands suddenly burst into flames before the fire spread over to his entire body.  
Naruto grinned as Jason landed next to him. "Cool man!" Jason smirked and flexed his fire cloaked muscles.

-x-

Jason dodged the claws of nine tailed fox as Naruto launched his rasen-shuriken. Nodding to each other, they jumped away as a tail smashed the land between them.

Sakura screamed as she was thrown back by another tail. The skin that had come in contact to the fox was burnt in several places. She was sure she would crash into the rock before a solid body caught her.  
His single arm was not enough to catch the falling girl, so he had to summon Susano. Sasuke huffed as Sakura fell in front of him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he eyed the burnt marks on her body. She smiled and glanced back at him, before nodding. "Yeah. Just need a minute."  
Sasuke looked above the fox and saw two blurs—orange and yellow, smashing into the fox again and again. He knew that the yellow one was Naruto in his sage mode. So it would mean that, the orange was…

In the meantime Sakura pursed her lips and closed her eyes, before her diamond shaped mark started to glow. Violet swirls covered her body soon as the burnt marks disappeared. She got up and smirked. "Now. I'm ready." Sasuke glanced at her and smirked, before they both took off towards the fox.

-x-

Sarada groaned as she saw the fox crash into the wall. Great. More collateral damage. She sighed and looked ahead. Sasuke had summoned his susano armour, while Naruto was in his sage mode. Jason looked like he was on fire. And for a moment she admired the flickering flames that covered his well-toned lean body. Blushing at herself she turned to see Sakura running for one of the tails of the fox.

Sarada laughed and shook her head before closing her eyes. And when she opened them again they were glowing with a soft blue light. _'This is gonna take a lot from me.'_ She thought as her hands flexed themselves. Behind her a wall of water rose from the endless sea, as she huffed.

-x-

Sakura gritted her teeth as a tail came rushing towards her. Bracing herself with her arms wide open, she flinched as the tail came in contact with her. It was burning her up but not fast enough for her healing to not catch up with it. "Ugh!" She cursed and pulled the tail…Hard.

Jason dodged another one of the claws and puffed his cheeks before breathing out fire at the fox. Sasuke flashed his sharingan and did a few hand signs before he too breathed fire.

Naruto rolled his eyes and mumbled 'show off' as the fox screamed. His eyes fell on Sakura as she struggled with the fox's tail before tugging on it hard. Really hard. The fox yelped loudly as it was pulled towards Sakura. Naruto grinned and jumped in front of the fox's face. "Rasen shuriken!" His wind shuriken was accompanied by a large fireball and a spear shaped large flame.

The fox fell to the ground with a loud cry as the combined attacks hit it. Sakura gritted her teeth and tugged again. "Cha!" She shouted as she finally pulled the fox up and banged it against the nearby wall of rocks.

Naruto landed next to her and held her as her burnt marks disappeared with a sizzle. "Are you okay?" He eyed her forehead as she panted. She nodded and glanced back at Sasuke. He was looking at the fox with a content expression. Or was it closer to pride?  
Jason pursed his lips and turned to the pink haired girl before scratching his head. "Remind me to not cross you, like ever!"  
Sakura smiled and straightened up as Naruto sighed and reverted to his normal form.

Suddenly, the fox stirred and huffed, causing the four to jump back to a safer distance in alarm.  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Naruto gritted his teeth as his heart raced. Inside his head Kurama growled. _I've been wondering the same thing, kid._

But as the fox growled, Sakura felt the hairs on her back rise. And as she turned around she found the source of her discomfort. Two giant waves of water came towards them.  
"Ah, guys! Should we be worried about these giant waves?"

The three boys turned around and gasped, before Jason narrowed his eyes. Spotting the familiar black haired girl in the distance he grinned. "Not really."

"Dude, that's a giant wall of—Oh!" Naruto saw Sarada in the distance and rounded his lips in wonder. Her eyes were blue and glowing, while she panted continuously. But he could sense it. Whatever she was doing it was taking a toll on her.

The fox stood up abruptly and growled at them and then at the water, before turning its attention fully to Sarada. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and raised his head. "We should get out of the way." He said as he eyed another blonde boy dashing towards the fox. Naruto and Sakura turned to the direction he was looking and saw Jack charging towards them riding on something closer to a giant gorilla. Jack swished and flicked* his hand before a paper appeared in front of him. Flicking on it, he mumbled "Ragnoria."

A large serpent burst through the paper and charged towards the fox as the gorilla under Jack disappeared. Naruto blinked as the serpent battled with the nine tailed fox and inhaled. His attention was diverted back to Sarada and her waves. The way she looked made his heart skip a beat. It was as if she was a goddess and the waves were her subordinates to command. Like Kaguya but only too beautiful. Naruto shook his head as blood rose to his cheeks, before focusing back on the fox in front of them.  
Sasuke saw the serpent wrap itself around the fox's neck as the fox tried clawing it away from it. He had to admit, all this was giving him a headache. This world was too different from his. He glanced back at the waters and huffed. The fox was still struggling with the serpent, trying to claw it away. But the serpent instead kept increasing its grip on it. A new presence far away alarmed Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes as he activated his sharingan. The chakra signature was far, too far for him to see clearly. At times like these generally a byakugan would be much useful. He exhaled in annoyance as Sakura walked up to him with concern written on her face. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" He glanced at her and then back at the direction of the chakra signature. Half of his mind beckoned him to follow it, but the other half compelled him to stay here. "There's something else. Someone, to be more precise." He whispered to her as the rest of the boys joined in attacking the fox. Sakura turned her head to the direction and mumbled back. "I can't see anything. Can you?" "No. Whoever it is, he's too far away." Sakura nodded and glanced at him, as if waiting for him to complete his words. Sasuke inhaled and looked at her. "I should take a look." Sakura gave him a long searching look and pursed her lips. "I'll come with you." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Whoever this was could be dangerous. And even though she could easily take care of herself, he wasn't sure that even he could face anything himself, let alone her. Sasuke opened his mouth and shook his head. "Naruto needs you here. Apparently you know more about the condition of two kurama's." Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sarada, whose waves had almost reached them. Her gaze turned to him and she sighed. "Sarada knows as much as me apparently. She'll take care of him." Sasuke blinked. She talked about the girl as if she had known her for her entire life. "Sakura." "Sasuke. This not your journey of redemption. You don't have to go al—" A loud howl broke off her speech as behind them the waves crashed themselves with the fox. Naruto and Jason jumped away from the scene while Jack hopped on the serpent. Sakura gasped as the water came towards her. But before she could turn she saw the purple armor of susano become a shield in front of her. She looked at Sasuke and gaped.

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke and Sakura, before turning the fox. It had crashed into the giant boulder of rock and was currently panting heavily. He was about to jump down to it when suddenly with a loud puff the fox disappeared. Naruto gritted his teeth as Kurama growled from inside him. From behind him he heard Jason's annoyed voice.

"Well, that was dramatic."

Jack scoffed as his summoned serpent disappeared too and he landed on the land, following Jason and Naruto. Naruto sighed and turned to see the black haired girl to find her swooning on the spot with her eyes closed.

-x-

Sarada huffed as she felt her body fall. Almost all her chakra had been sucked out of her to control the giant waves. And apparently it was all for nothing. Because the fox, instead of being captured, had disappeared into thin air. She was sure she would fall to the ground. So, when she felt strong arms wrap around her, the last thing she was expecting was to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her with concern.

-x-

 **Rate and review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…what do you think of Naruto and Sarada? A good pair? Wait! No! Not Sarada Uchiha! Sarada O'Connor and Naruto! Oh, you guys! Anyways… Read on!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 5** Time.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked as he saw the green eyed girl place her hand over Sarada's head. Ayane looked up at him and nodded. "She is still learning to use her elemental magic to this extent. It takes a lot out of her." Jack got up from the chair and walked to Ayane. "I'll go and inform the minister about this." He gave her a quick kiss as she nodded and walked out of the room without a word. Jason sighed and glanced at Naruto. He had seen him rush to Sarada when she had fainted. In fact he was the one to catch her. Jason had felt a tinge of jealousy at that sight of Sarada in Naruto's arms. But then he had pushed off the feeling as to being jealous because of some sort of crush over Sarada. Yes, Jason had a crush on Sarada. Ever since he met her a month ago in Ishida's house. But he never acted on it except his usual flirtation. Because he felt it was just an infatuation. But now that he saw Naruto's eyes looking at the girl with concern, he realized that he was starting to feel something more for Sarada. And so did Naruto.

-x-

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the room following Naruto and Sasuke. She had insisted that she help Ayane with Sarada. But the girl had ushered her out of the room with the boys saying that it'll be her turn next. Honestly, she didn't like being bossed around by other medics generally. But this girl's motherly tone had gotten her to doing her bidding anyways. Jason cleared his throat and pushed his hands in his pockets. "I'll head home now. Don't think there's much to do now anyway." He turned to Sakura. "Can you tell Ayane to call me if Sarada wakes up?"  
Sakura nodded slowly before he walked out and left the house.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his neck as Naruto too groaned out loud. "Man. Today was lot of work." His usual goofy voice echoed in the empty living room. Sakura smiled and leaned on the wall with a small nod. Her gaze turned to Sasuke and softened. He looked almost out of sorts too. She was about to walk up to him when she remembered…

"Sasuke. What happened to that chakra signature?"  
Sasuke turned his head slowly to her and shook his head. "Disappeared."  
Naruto looked at them with confusion as they told him about what Sasuke had sensed. The trio fell silent for a while until Sakura spoke again. "I think we should tell her. I mean. May be she knows or could…" She trailed off at the look of anger Sasuke flashed her. Something close to fear flashed in her eyes making Sasuke regret his look. So instead he walked out mumbling a feeble apology.

Sakura and Naruto stood silently for a while. "He'll be fine." Naruto whispered to her as she looked at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah."

The door of the bedroom opened to reveal a tired Ayane. Behind her Naruto saw Sarada sitting on the bed with her eyes closed. "Is she okay?" Sakura's voice roused him from his trance and made him blink. Ayane nodded and side stepped, allowing the two to enter the room.

"Hey, guys." Sarada smiled and waved. Naruto grinned and sat near her feet. "You look good." He spoke through a blush, earning a curious look from Sakura. Sarada giggled and shifted on her pillow. "I've looked better."

Ayane turned her gaze to Sarada. Indeed she had looked better. Currently, the girl's hair was disheveled and her eyes had little traces of dark circles. The elemental magic had drained a lot of chakra from her. Whatever had happened on the beach had been too dangerous for her to use her magic. Ayane pursed her lips as Naruto and Sakura chatted away with Sarada, wondering whether the decision made by her father was right.

"Ayane…" Sarada started, noticing the worried look on her face. "It's better this way. He already has a lot…" Ayane sighed and nodded.

"I know. It's just…" Their eyes met for a second. And although she hadn't completed her sentence, she knew Sarada figured out the rest herself. So, when Sarada closed her eyes and nodded, Ayane felt relieved.  
"Alright… May be we could involve someone…" Sarada shifted and flexed her shoulders. "Can you ask Jack to talk to Tenzin again? See, if he could find something…"

Ayane nodded and turned before remembering something. "Oh!" She turned to face Sarada again. "What about the festival?"

"Festival?" Naruto asked, his shoulders dropping. How could she talk about a festival at this moment? His pout was replaced by curiosity when Sarada laughed.

"Yeah! I don't think we could afford it now. I'm sure the damage to the wall would be cut from our salaries." Sarada leaned into the pillow and sighed as her eyes closed. Sakura frowned and bowed low. "We're very sorry for the inconvenience."

Ayane smiled and giggled. "It's okay! It's a common situation for her!"

"Hey!"

Ayane laughed and shook her head. "I think I can get the tickets. Mr. Rickman owes me this much." Sarada opened her eyes and nodded. "Alright. But I guess they need better clothes than these PJs!"

Naruto blushed, along with Sakura. "Oi! What are you talking about?"

"Calm down!" Sarada flinched at his loud voice. "You're giving me a headache. Ayane, get some tickets, I could use some normal things." Ayane giggled and nodded, walking out of the door. As she walked out of the door, Sarada shouted. "And don't fill me up in some stupid competition!"

From outside Ayane mumbled something in Japanese, making Sarada groan. "Oh dear lord!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "The festival? I don't think you can make Sasuke come."

Sarada smirked and tilted her head. "We shall see about that…"

-x-

Sasuke sighed as he gazed at the moon in this world's sky. Somehow it looked bigger. He wondered where he could be in his world right now. He knew he was leaving for his journey of redemption. But then, why did he feel so regretful. Sasuke scoffed and turned, ready to go back inside and see what the other two were up to. He halted and frowned.

"Sarada."

"Sasuke."

They stood in silence, judging each other's appearance. From inside the house loud sounds of laughter echoed in the backyard, making Sarada sigh loudly. She glanced back at Sasuke and motioned him to follow her.

Sasuke teetered on his spot before following her quietly. She led him to the tree line and into the forest near the backyard. The walk was quiet. Both of them savored the sound of night and walked a few paces away from each other. Surprisingly, Sasuke broke the silence with a question gnawing his mind. "The moon's bigger here. Why's that?"

Sarada stopped and turned. They were standing next to a stream. The trees had cleared a little to let the moon light the area and reflect over the water. Sarada smiled and looked at the moon. "Ah." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her answer. It was generally his kind of answer. Just one syllable.

"So that's how it feels." He mumbled frustratingly. Her answer left him feeling stupid. Sarada chuckled and sat near the stream, motioning him to do the same. He hesitated for some time, before sitting next to her with some distance between them. The silence was comfortable. For some reason, Sasuke felt at ease with her. He twitched uncomfortably. What was it about her? Why did everyone feel so _safe_ with her? It was like Naruto. Only, much more _weird_.

"It is because we are much higher than the usual earth. We are floating above risen ocean."

It took a minute for him to realize that she had answered his question. But the answer made no sense for him. So, when Sarada saw his confused look she sighed and continued speaking. "There was a flood. Worldwide. Earth was submerged under water. So, we built cities over islands such as this, in the sky and under water to save mankind."

Sasuke's widened slightly. A flood that submerged the earth? He gulped. Sarada smiled sadly at his look of horror and nodded. "Our world is much worse than yours." She looked back at the moon and her smile dropped. "We have burdens that no one can imagine. Uncertainties. And…" She shook her head and laughed. "Anyways. Okay… you need to come with us to a festival tomorrow."

"No." It had been an easy answer for him. Like breathing. So when Sarada threw a poker face at his direction, he closed his eyes and turned face away. "Oh, come on! It's not your world! You can't possibly lose your whole _redemption style_ here! You can resume it when you go back to your world!" Her voice had raised a little making Sasuke narrow his eyes in annoyance. "Tch." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. Sarada puffed her cheeks and blew the air. "No! You can't do this! You have to come! You owe me… I'm helping you guys after all!"

Sasuke groaned and sighed placing his head on his hand. Sarada laughed and punched his shoulder. "I knew you'd come."

They sat in silence for some time before Sarada spoke again. "By the way. How long has it been since you realized your feelings for Sakura?" Sarada smirked at the look Sasuke gave her. It was of anger. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"When in fact you do."

Sasuke sighed again and growled some unintelligent words under his breath, making Sarada laugh again. "Whoa! Sasuke Uchiha can curse!"

"Can you shut up?"

"Not until you answer my question!"

"I don't…"

"Sasuke." Sarada's face dropped into that of anger. "Answer me."  
"Why do you care?" Sasuke spoke with an indifferent tone. Sarada blinked and calmed herself with a long exhale of breath. "Because… Sasuke, she has suffered long enough… And I…" She stopped at the look on his face. It was guilt. Sarada pursed her lips and sighed, before getting up. Sasuke looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on… it is time you knew her side of story."

-x-

He saw everything. Her cries. Her anger. Her defenses for him. Her willingness to confess her love for Naruto just to stop the blonde's suffering. Her decision to kill him for his sake. Her vulnerability. And her cries again. Everything. He saw everything in the books. It made him sick. All the misery he caused her. All those times he hurt her. It made him feel disgusted at himself.

Sarada watched him from the corner of her eye and inhaled. It had been a spontaneous decision. But she had known that the girl had suffered enough. Enough for Sarada to show her sufferings to the one responsible. So, now as she watched Sasuke guilt ridden she sighed.

"Sasuke."

He said nothing. Too sickened to speak. So Sarada patted on his back like a child. "There, there!"

"I… I…"  
"Yeah. Sasuke I did not show you her story for you to brood over your actions. I showed you this to make sure you changed your future actions."

Sasuke sighed and closed the book, pinching his eyes. Sarada pursed her lips and groaned. "This is stupid. God…" She placed another book in front of him and flipped the pages. In it, an aged Sasuke was having his meal with an aged Sakura and another girl who looked like Sarada. Only she was younger and wore glasses like Karin. Sasuke choked and turned his wide eyes to Sarada. "Is that?"

"Your family." She spoke, her hands shivered in anticipation of her action and she gulped. Sasuke picked up the book and started turning the page. Sarada stopped him. "No more."

Sasuke nodded and closed the book. "Are we…" He asked her. Sarada smiled. "Happy? Yeah." "Is she?" "Sasuke. There is one and only one person that could make her most happy. It is you." She stopped, before adding with an amused voice. "And your daughter, of course."

Sasuke sighed and chuckled before breaking down into tears. Sarada tensed and sighed, before wrapping an arm around him.

And as she consoled the crying Uchiha, she heard faint footsteps treading away from the room. Outside, Sakura Haruno wiped her tears as she slowly walked away from the room.

-x-

 **Rate and review please…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Let's do a poll shall we? What is a better combo for Uchiha Sarada to come up with—cherry blossom impact combined with the chidori or the classic combo of fire and a sword? Tell tell! I personally would prefer cherry blossom impact combined with chidori. I mean imagine punching the enemy with superhuman strength and electricity and…I'm losing my train of thoughts here…  
So before I go completely off track… Read on!**_

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 6** Another.

"Seriously! What the hell is taking them so long?" Jack looked at his watch and cringed. It was five past seven. The festival had already started as per the official announcements. Jason shrugged and sighed, before glancing at the two other world boys. Naruto kept fidgeting in the rented tux, but looked like a prince charming. While Sasuke—Jason pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing—looked like he'd be anywhere but here. After what felt like years with awkward silences and stolen glances, Jason finally heard the _clikity-clakity_ of the heels accompanied with girly laughter.

Ayane was the first one to come up to the group and kiss Jack on his cheek. "Sorry for the delay!" Jack frowned but didn't retort, instead silently took her hand. The fact that she had worn his favorite color made him blush—green, the color of her eyes. Jason sniffled laughter behind his hand at the stunned Jack and turned, before freezing at the sight before him.

"Yeah! Sakura kept fidgeting that the dress won't look good on her!" Sarada rolled her eyes and shook her head with her hand on the hip. Jason blinked rapidly and forced himself to look away before he could do something stupid—like drool. Jason inhaled slowly before glancing over to another blonde. Naruto was frozen—more like petrified—by the site of Sarada O'Connor in the white dress and the curled waves. But before Sarada could ask him if he was okay, Naruto quickly shot Sakura a compliment.

"Sakura! You look great!" Sakura blushed and glared the blonde. How dare he save himself at her expense? She knew he diverted his attention on her to save himself from embarrassment of ogling Sarada. In all these years of their friendship, she could tell this much about the war hero. "Thanks Naruto!" She spoke through her gritted teeth. Naruto flinched; he was going to pay for this. Sakura blushed and looked away, because every eye was on her now. It was weird really, because Ayane and Sarada surely looked much more alluring than her. Her simple flowery pink dress was okay. She passed a looked to Sarada and pleaded. The raven haired girl raised her eyebrows and nodded in reply.

"Okay! Let's walk!"

A loud groan from Ayane made Sakura snicker as the group turned to leave. But it was not the whining, laughter or jokes of others that interested the pinkette as they walked, but the pair of onyx eyes that followed her all the way. Sakura smiled, because those eyes belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

-x-

Sarada laughed as Sakura's hand hit Naruto on the head again. Such a goof! Sarada placed her hand over her mouth as Naruto rubbed his head and cursed. Shaking her head, the water mage opened her mouth. "So, where'd do you guys wanna go next?" The answer was instantaneously multiple.

"The ferry!"

"The food court!"

"The circus!"

Sarada slapped her head. "Ya'll mad?" She raised her eyebrows as she eyed the three people who had shouted. Ayane, Naruto and Sakura. Jason chuckled and then laughed harder as Sakura blushed, but then under Sarada's gaze shrugged. Amidst all the laughter that ensued, Sarada's head turned to a towering building as the wind picked up. The temple looked ancient, although it was established just two years ago. It was a building like none—tall imposing columns which looked Greek, the sloping roof of Japanese origin, and the walls were a mix of Indian, European and African.

"Sarada?" Ayane looked at her with worry. Jason's eyes narrowed at her too, as the others looked at the girl questioningly. Sarada gave a long stare to Ayane and sighed. "Let's go to the temple first."

"Huh?" Jack tilted his head in confusion. The temple of the great prophecy? He looked at the tall imposing building and stiffened at the sudden tug at his heart. The temple was always a scary place for him. But he went there anyways, for Ayane.

Ayane stiffened at the mention of the temple and shivered, before nodding slowly. It wouldn't hurt if not for Ayane's bad memories. But she went anyways, to honor the gods that had brought the destruction over their world.

-x-

Sasuke had never seen such a structure before. If the outside was tall and dominating, the insides were—more than anything—like a wide open space for stuffing people in. There were no supporting beams or columns inside. How this gigantic structure was standing escaped his mind. Besides the wide space for people to stand in on the ground floor, there was literally nothing to see—except the paintings and wall hangings near or on the walls. Sasuke narrowed his eyes—why would they come here?

Sarada's feet took her forward on their own. Ignoring the look of confusion from the others, she walked over to the first painting on the left wall. In it, the moon was drawn with ocean swirling around it. Her hands touched the surface of the naked painting, and stroked the rough texture. "Weird."

Ayane let go of Jack's hand and walked over to her. "Not really. I just talked to the priest over there. He said that today's the first time since the nineteen eighties that the oceans tides make the waves look like they're touching the moon."

In any other situation, Naruto would have been his goofy self and went on to ask something—well idiotic. But the place—in his language—creeped him too much to do so. The large atrium made him feel too small. While the chanting priests and silent audience made him feel—

"Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura's voice pulled him out of his trance. He looked around and then towards the group, which was now headed for the exit. He shook his head and nervously chuckled, before walking up to them. But not before glancing at the painting that made his insides curl with fear.

A man and a woman standing in the middle of gigantic waves, cradling a baby in their arm. The waves were of destruction, much higher than those controlled by Sarada. Larger than Sasuke's susano. Larger than the mountains. But the woman and man with the baby—although too elaborately dressed—made the waves much frightening. Because, the family was sure to die.

-x-

"I wanna have an icecream!" Ayane tugged on Jack's hand and cried. Jack laughed and scratched his head before nodding. "Anyone else?"

"I'll have one!" Sakura chirped and followed the couple. Naruto stomped to the stand and nodded with a grin. Sasuke and Sarada were the only two people who stood back—Sarada with a large smile and Sasuke with a light smirk. After a while, as the group chatted away from them Sarada inhaled and grinned at Sasuke.

"It's fun isn't it?"  
"Hn."

Sasuke's usual answer made her scowl. "You need to work on your—!"

She stopped as she spotted something in the tree line. "Smoke?" Her eyebrows knit together, as Sasuke followed her gaze. He turned back at her. "Does anyone live there?"

"No."

-x-

Sarada threw a fallen branch away from her feet as they walked slowly. Sasuke was a few steps behind her. They had slipped away unnoticed by the group as they were talking over the ice-cream. Sasuke stiffened and stopped. The chakra signature was both familiar and frightening. Sarada noticing after a few moments that he had stopped turned to see him.  
"Sasuke?"  
He was gritting his teeth now. "No." He mumbled. And before either of them could think, they both jumped away from what was supposed to be a dragon shaped fireball. Sarada cursed and landed a few steps away from the now burning tree. "What the hell?" She looked through the smoke and squinted. There was a shadow of man walking towards them. She glanced at Sasuke and her eyes widened. His sharingan and rinnegan were both active at once. "Sasuke?"

"I should have guessed—"

"Sasuke Uchiha." A loud and gruff voice called out to them. Sarada turned back to the shadow and her eyes widened in horror. Because it was no more just a shadow, but a man. Another man from their world.

"Madara Uchiha." Sarada whispered as the man turned his head to her and scowled.

"Who are you?" His eyes looked at her as if she was a riddle. Before she could muster the will to move, Madara's hand moved.

Sasuke cursed and turned to shove her aside as a giant wall of flames appeared in front of them. Sarada blinked as her and Sasuke's body hit the ground. Her eyes returned to their focus and narrowed. "Damn it!" She stood up and glared the flames. They were burning up the surrounding trees. Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Stop! You can't possibly fight him." He spoke through gritted teeth and a grasp at her hand that was too tight. Sarada saw something shift in his eyes and her scowl deepened. Perhaps this was the result of her showing him his future. But whatever it was…

"If I don't stop this, he'll burn down the forest." She spoke and pulled her arm away before walking forward to the blazing flames. Closing her eyes, she sighed loudly before opening them again to reveal blue glowing orbs. "And I will not let that happen." She mumbled as suddenly water from the ground started seeping up.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the water droplets from the ground, the trees and even the air joined together to create a wall of water. Sasuke turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Sarada. _Just who is she?_ He thought as water and fire battled each other.

Sarada huffed and growled under her breathe as the water slowly won over the flames and subdued them. Soon, the water evaporated and disappeared, just like Sarada's blue glowing eyes. Sasuke caught her as she stumbled. "Are you okay?" he asked through his frown. No _one_ man could ever extinguish Madara's flame. Yet she did.

"Using my magic at this extent drains my chakra. I won't be much useful in battle now, Sasuke." She whispered as she stood back up straight, her hands and legs shaking. Sasuke nodded and turned his head to a casually hovering Madara.

Madara tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "No normal human could defeat my flames alone. I can sense it from here—"

Sarada narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand. A water jet shot out from below the older Uchiha and made him jump out of its way. Sasuke looked at Sarada, even though doing this had caused her to stumble back on earth she used her magic. Just to shut him up. Why?

Madara smiled and turned his head over to the other Uchiha. He wasn't focused on him, but more towards the girl.

-x-

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head around as Naruto took a giant lick of his ice-cream. "Where's Sasuke and Sarada?"

Naruto blinked and turned his head left-right. "They were right here!"

-x-

Sasuke gasped as Madara's _gunbai_ shot a powerful gust of wind towards them. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Susano!"

The purple armor blocked most of the gust, but two more waves from his weapon made the armor collapse and pass through at them. But just as the second wave was nearing them a loud shout from behind them made them jump.

"Kyora!" Jack shouted as from a piece of paper thrown by him burst out a gigantic armor before blocking the gust of wind.

Madara narrowed his eyes as five more kids joined the two. Sarada sighed in relief as Ayane fell next to her—her hands already glowing with her golden spiritual chakra. " _Are you okay?_ " She asked in Japanese. Sarada smiled and nodded, before turning back to the Uchiha. Naruto growled and tightened his fists. "Madara? How?"

"Another collision from your world." Jack spoke as his summon vanished. Jason clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes as flames appeared in his hand. "I do not like this man."

"No one does." Sakura spoke through her tensed scowl. Her eyes kept fidgeting to the Uchiha on their side.

Sasuke's head suddenly turned towards another direction in the forest. It was that presence again. The strange chakra signature from the beach. His attention diverted fully on it. _It's so strong and…_

"Sasuke, look out!" Sakura's shout echoed in his ear before something rammed in him. He fell on the ground with a grunt and shook his head. "Are you okay?" Sakura's voice echoed in his ear as from the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura bend next to him. "Yeah."

"Not you, you idiot!" Naruto shouted at him as Sasuke blinked. "She was talking to Sarada!"

Sasuke gasped as he saw the raven haired girl on the ground in front of him, with Sakura and Ayane, hovering over her. "Why?" Sasuke whispered. Why would she do that? She didn't even know him. And—

"Too many nuisances."

-x-

Sarada's eyes started losing their sight as Madara turned to the others standing over her form. She had jumped in front of Sasuke as Madara's wood style attack was launched at him. And now, she was bleeding, surely from a gash on her stomach.

She groaned and tried focusing on her enemy. But all she could register was a mark that wasn't supposed to be there—on the Uchiha.

Shaped like a swirling gust of wind with a rhombus in the middle—One glance on that mark on Marada's shoulder told Sarada everything about who was behind these summoning.

-x-

 **Please rate and review!  
Also, answer to the poll soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dum-dum-duuuuuum! The next chapter is here! And with it the revelation of who is the villain!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 7** Ultimatum.

Sarada blinked and groaned loudly as she fidgeted with the wires attached on her arms. "Shh—"

A soft hand stopped her movement and squeezed lightly. "Don't move."  
It was Ayane. She should have known. Sarada slowly she opened her eyes and sighed lightly. It was hard to move with all the wires. And also the pain that kept reminding her of the injury. She waited as Ayane's gentle hands removed her restrictions. The gentle shuffles of various feet made her realize that others were in the room too. Slowly albeit carefully Ayane helped her up. And in the strong white light of the tube she saw them standing nervously. Sarada inhaled slowly before posing a grin at them. "Well that went well!"

She saw Sasuke's eye twitch uncontrollably before he looked away. Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other and then passed her a smile. Jason walked over to the bed and bent in front of Sarada with a confused look. Sarada blushed before looking away. "What?"

Jason straightened up again and turned to face Ayane, before speaking in an amused voice. "She did not hit her head, did she?" Sarada blushed and puffed her cheeks playfully. "Hey!"

Ayane giggled and shook her head. Jason's smirk disappeared once he saw Sarada wince in pain, reminding him what they were here for. Behind him, he heard Jack curse under his breath.

Sarada sighed and leaned into the headrest. It was almost dawn outside, she noted. After what seemed like years for Naruto, Sarada finally spoke up.

"It was him."

Ayane, Jason and Jack tensed. Somehow, her tone was enough to signal them about the culprit behind all these summoning. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged confused glances, while Naruto scratched his head. Jason's face fell as his hands gripped the edge of the bed. "Are you sure?"

Sarada nodded slowly. Even the slightest movement hurt her stomach. "I saw his mark on Madara's shoulder." From the corner of her eye, Sarada saw Jack stiffen. It was a natural reaction of whoever heard about him. The owner of the mark was notoriously known throughout the world for his unpredictable attacks and schemes.

"Excuse me! Who are we talking about?" Naruto glowered at the group in front of him. As if the situation they were all in wasn't confusing enough.

Sarada closed her eyes and waved her hand. "Someone tell him. I'm not in the mood."

Ayane nodded and sat next to her feet. "We call him the masked spirit _Ankoku_. It's been a year since he has been terrorizing different cities. Outside from Hona, multiple reports and cases have been filed against him. No one knows who he is or where he is from…" She stop, beckoning someone else to add. Jason took the cue and nodded.

"Time to time his army would attack randomly at random places. No patterns, nothing of his attack schemes—we know nothing. All we know is that those who work or are under his control have the mark on them. The mark Sarada saw on Madara."

Sarada opened her eyes and shrugged. "Well on the bright side—we know who it is now…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What kind of chakra does he have?" Sarada smiled at his question and eyed Sakura. "It might be him you sensed…"

Sasuke scowled and looked at Sakura. "You told her." It was an accusation. And it made the pinkette freeze. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the right thing to do." Sarada scoffed at the look Sasuke gave her. "She was right. She always is."

Sasuke took her hint and looked away, choosing silence over retort. Sakura's head bent down as she scooted away from the raven haired boy. Silence filled the room once again. After a moment or two, Jack broke it.

"We have to involve the elders now…"

His revelation caused all the heads to turn to him. Jason clicked his tongue and stretched his muscles. "Yeah, but involving them means that we'd be just hindrances for them."

Everyone looked at Sarada as quiet once again filled the room. Ayane sighed as Sarada's eyes closed. It meant she wanted to be left alone. Standing abruptly, the minister's daughter ushered everyone out, before leaving the injured girl alone.

-x-

"What do you think we should do?" Sakura said as Sasuke paced in the yard. He glanced at her and then at the house, before shaking his head. "We can't do anything. It's not our place…"

"But…" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Naruto's face. He hadn't said much after leaving the room. "Naruto…" She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Yeah?" Sasuke stopped and looked at them. Something about the blonde's attitude had changed. And apparently, Sakura noted it too. Sakura's shoulders dropped as she asked him if he was alright. And as usual he answered with a reassuring smile. In all these years she had spent with him, Sakura knew the vessel of the demon fox was not telling the truth. "Tell me." She spoke through her attentive façade. Naruto stared her face for a while, contemplating whether to tell her or not, before opening his mouth.

"It was the painting…" He told them about the painting in the temple. The gigantic waves. The family. In the end, Sasuke looked at him with a tense aura. Naruto and Sakura both noted it. It was now his turn to explain.

He told them what Sarada had told him. His question. Her answer. The flood.

-x-

Her hands tenderly flipped the pages of the last book as the door creaked open. Her onyx orbs lifted up and she smiled. "Come in."

Naruto gulped and walked slowly to the bed ridden Sarada. "How you doing?" He ran a hand through his hair unconsciously as he sat next to her. Sarada smiled and sighed. "Fine."

Sarada looked down at the book and closed it, her eyes lingering on the cover page. She could feel those blue eyes on her. But she refused to meet them, for the fear of what she'll see.

Naruto inhaled as he saw the book in her hand. He had thought this through. He had… To tell her.

"I think I like you…" He spoke abruptly without breath. Sarada did not look at him. Naruto inhaled again and puffed his cheeks. "I like you, Sarada."

Sarada stilled. She had always hated confessions. Even when she lived in the _pre-apocalyptic_ world. Grunting inwardly, Sarada finally raised her head to see Naruto almost on the verge of passing out.

"I know." She spoke through a sad smile. At times like these, Hayley had taught her that the best thing to do was to speak the truth—with a sad smile.

Naruto blinked and released the breath he was holding, before leaning towards her. "What?"

"I said I know."

"I heard ya!"

"Naruto…"

"Sarada…"

Sarada pursed her lips and shook her head. "Look! _Na-ru-to_! Nothing can happen!"

Naruto was about to protest, as Sarada assumed from his expression. But a loud roar from outside cut short his speech; making both of them jump in alarm.

"What was that?"

"I have a faint idea." Naruto spoke through his teeth.

-x-

Sakura punched the falling debris as Ayane ushered the family to safety. She cursed and jumped away, only to land next to a panting Naruto.

Sarada's eyes were wide as saucers. "But—how?"

In front of her, amongst the building stood a creature larger than the city's skyline. And as a faint reminder of its name echoed in her mind, Naruto's mouth uttered the name.

"The ten tails…"

-x-

Elsewhere on the island city of Hona, Sasuke dodged another wave of Madara's gunbai and landed next to Jason's lit body. "Looks like the party has started already." Jason flexed his shoulders as Jack's finger flicked the floating paper.

"Kyora!"

The armor stood in front of them like a shield. But they knew that it could sustain only few attacks from the legendary shinobi.

Sasuke and Jason nodded at each other, before combining their fire to launch at Madara.

-x-

 **Ankoku means darkness in Japanese...**

 **Okay, the climax is approaching fast… *chhu chhuuee* only six chapters to go!  
Do not worry though… I'm already jotting down notes for the sequel!**

 **Until the next chapter… REVIEWS! LOADS OF THEM!**


	8. Character Guide 1

**Okay…I'd like to reply the unknown review for chap7…**

1) who are all the people that are in this story? All I know is Team 7, Madara and Sarada. I'm confused with the other people. There to many names to keep up with.  
 _This story is set in a different world—a post-apocalyptic world where people live on islands over/under water or in the sky… The Sarada(O'Connor) in this story is the main character of this world—who is emotionally connected to the characters of Naruto… Anyways I'll write down the description of characters of this story in the end of this A/n.  
The plot is basically centered around Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ending up in her world. _

2) Is Karin's Sarada Uchiha's mom in here? When Sarada showed Sasuke the Naruto Gaiden manga Sarada didn't confirm that Sarada Uchiha was actually Sakura's birth daughter. So that why i'm asking if in this story is Karin the mom? Hope note.  
 _No. Sarada Uchiha even though will not appear in this story, her mother is as in the gaiden—Sakura. Furthermore Sarada(O'Connor) just shows Sasuke that he will have a happy family and that Sakura will be happy too. That's all._

3) what about NaruHina? Will it be NaruHina too? Please NaruHina  
 _AAA… you'll just have to wait and read for that! :-P_

Hope this clears up your doubts :-D

 **-x-  
CHARACTER GUIDE FOR _BEYOND_ WORLD:  
**

 _1. **Sarada O'Connor** —primary protagonist of the story and her world. Currently lives with Ayane Kasumioji. Her parents live in another part of Hona due to her job being unpredictable and dangerous. Her mother is Indian while her father is American. She is currently apprenticing under the minister of Hona. Her chakra type is water and her elemental magic allows her to control water. However her elemental magic drains her chakra drastically to the point that she can't even stand. She considers herself a mixture of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura from the series Naruto._

 _2. **Ayane Kasumioji** —Sarada's house mate and her best friend. She is also the only living daughter of Hona's (the city they live in) minister, after her sister died in the past. She is in a relationship with Jack. Her chakra type is spiritual and uses healing and barrier magic. She is also the best medic in Hona. She is closest to Sarada, being her sister-like friend and knowing her for a long time. She shares a mutual trust and strong bond with her-able to tell what Sarada is thinking at the moment even without them communicating with words. She holds her opinions in high regards and vice versa. Ayane treats Sarada like an elder sister._

 _3. **Jason Curb** —Sarada's friend and Ishida Kasumioji's apprentice. He met Sarada while she was visiting Ishida and has been in close touch with her ever since. It is shown that he and Sarada share mutual feelings of infatuation with each other and have a strong trust too. His chakra type is fire and his magic allows him to create fire, and turn his body into a human torch. Also, because of his chakra nature salamander(lizards) tend to get close to him for warmth. It is noted that he too can to an extent tell what Sarada is thinking at some time and is gravely concerned for her wellbeing._

 _4. **Jack Tyler** —Ayane's boyfriend. He is scared of Sarada due to her being an overprotective sister-figure for Ayane. Although during battle, they both share mutual trust and understanding. Jack's chakra type is spiritual and his magic allows him to enter into contract and summon beings from other dimensions. Currently, he uses three summons- Ragnoria(a giant serpent), Kyora(an armor being) and an unnamed giant Gorilla._

 _5. **Genmai Kasumioji** —Minister of the city of Hona and Ayane Kasumioji's father. It is unknown what kind of magic he uses up to now. He is mostly busy in his work and rarely sees his daughter apart from work. However, he would always come to Sarada and Ayane's house on Sundays for a family lunch. He is generally skeptic of Sarada's dialogues however holds her in high regards since she is his apprentice. He also considers Sarada a part of his family. As of now up until in the story, he also has a brother with whom he shares his work sometimes._

 _6. **Ishida Kasumioji** —Genmai's brother who lives in an isolated cottage uphill in Hona. It is known that unlike his brother, he is much light-hearted and has a playful attitude. His magic type is unknown until now. He has Jason Curb as his student. He appreciates Sarada like his family and is lightly scared of her reprimanding him._

 _7. **Tenzin** —an unknown character who might come in later in the story._

 _8. **Hayley** —nothing is known of her, except she and Sarada are childhood buddies. She was the one who bought Sarada her first copy of Naruto's manga comic._

 _9\. Naruto Characters that appear in the story: Kakashi(only in Naruto's world), Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura._

 **-x-**

 **If any other doubts regarding the story-feel free to ask...**

 **Also by the end of the story I'm also planning to release another _Character guide_ for _Beyond_ with statistical data too.**


End file.
